


Cold Hands, Lonely Places

by MagicTinCan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drabble, F/M, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTinCan/pseuds/MagicTinCan
Summary: A small little Dean Winchester x Reader angst drabble to the song "Friends" by Ed Sheeran.





	Cold Hands, Lonely Places

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend listening to the song "Friends" by Ed Sheeran while reading.

"Damn it, Dean!" You cursed, running your shaky and bloody hands through your hair, coating it with even more dirt and grime. "Why do you have to be such a self-sacrificing ass all the time?!"

Dean coughed, hacking out sharp exhales and taking in even shorter inhales. "I have no idea what you're referring to Doll." He grinned, teeth stained an ugly red colour. If it wasn't such a dire situation, you would've clocked him at least three times by now.

"Just because you're dying doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on you, you dick." You threatened, insides battling over who got to be thrown up first.

"Didn't expect you to, Stabby." He chuckled, blood leaking from the corners of his mouth. Of course only Dean would be making jokes on his deathbed. You tried to smile but the tears won out, cutting through the layers of mud caked to your cheeks. The older Winchester raised a hand to thumb away the waterworks, calluses brushing across your face like they so often did when the two of you had 'a moment'. "Hey, I haven't even brought out the bad whiskey yet." He joked, green eyes growing the kind of fond reserved for only you, his brother, and Castiel.

Your breath escaped in a soft snort. "If we're being honest, red has never been a good colour on you."

Be strong.

Smiles make it easier.

"I know, why do you think I always wear green?"

You don't want him to be sad too, do you?

"Because the Grinch was your only fashion inspiration as a kid." You smirked, blinking away the flood, hoping will alone would help keep the dam in place.

I hate this! 

"I'm offended-" He started, cut off by a cough of body fluids. 

Where the hell are Sam and Cas?!

"You're offended I think you have a thing for furries?" 

Castiel, I need you.

"Yes."

Please.

You let the conversation falter, words caught in your throat as Dean's eyelids turned heavy, unseen weights attatched to each and every lash. 

"Y/N?" Dean heaved, a small smile still plastered on his pale face.

"This better be good old man."

He sighed, the falls of his chest growing further and further apart. "Be respectful," He scolded, brows turning down half-heartedly. "I've got something to tell you."

Your heart stopped, knowing exactly what he was getting at. "Nuh-uh, Winchester. You don't get to do this to me!" You choked out.

His lids fluttered, blood continuing to spill from his lips. "I suppose..."

"Dean?"

Your hands fell slack, an empty feeling building in your stomach. Nothing seemed to matter anymore.

Dean is gone.

Finally, the floodgates let loose.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> So sorry how cut and dry this seems, it was mainly just a word vomit. 
> 
> I swear, one day I'll write a nice and fluffy x reader.
> 
> (inspiration just hit, and I have the perfect fluff idea).
> 
> See ya!


End file.
